Everything is Going to Be OK
by dayscrazed
Summary: Sonny and Will are going through a lot. They must rely on each other to help make everything ok. And It may lead to something better than ok.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sonny did not feel like going to this meeting. He was eager to get started on transforming the coffee house. As proud and excited as he was, Sonny still felt bad about leaving his boyfriend.

After his mother got arrested, and he confessed his crime to Justin, Will had been completely stressed out. Justin assured him that he was working on it and he would have her out soon. But Sonny knew Will. And he knew that he was still blaming himself.

As Sonny pulled into his parking space he remembered how Will was when he left. He was frantically pacing around the apartment, claiming to be tidying up Ari's stuff. Sonny tilted his head back and sighed at how Will spent a lot of time pacing around the apartment these days. He projects his anxiety on his daughter.

Sonny and Will share everything. They share a bed. They share the chores. They share food. They share turns taking care of Arianna. But lately, Will has been scared about his mom. Sonny can tell that he's scared he'll lose her. He thinks that that's the reason Will has been hovering over Arianna. They don't share her in that way. Sonny cares so much about that little girl. He loves Arianna. But Will hasn't wanted to share her lately.

Shaking his head, Sonny opens the door of his car and stretches out. He makes a mental note to do something about that. Will is worried about his mom and daughter. Sonny is worried about Will. He has barely left the apartment all week.

Neither would Sonny if Brent and Chad had insisted on rescheduling this meeting.

"Hey, look who's here!" Chad called Sonny over from behind the counter. Sonny nodded his head at his business partner who was in the middle of chatting with Brent. He tried to shake Will out of his mind, but it was no use. In Sonny's mind, Will was a permanent resident.

"Sonny! Haven't seen you around," Brent said as Sonny walked over.

"Well, you know, I've been busy. A lot of stuff going on."

"Boyfriend stuff? Must be hard for Will with his mom still in jail."

Sonny paused, not knowing what to say to that. Of course it was hard on Will! "Yes….It's been hard on us both."

"Alright, guys. Enough chit chat," Chad said banging the table. "We were just about to get into Brent's designs, and then, of course what our bottom line is gonna look like after this."

"Ok, so here's what I was just showing Chad, Sonny. Now it doesn't have to be final…"

Sonny paid little attention. Although he was interested, his thoughts wondered back to his boyfriend. How could Sonny show Will that he was not alone when he barely got any time alone. Between Will's make-up classes and Sonny working on transforming the coffee house and taking care of little Arianna, the couple had little to no time for their relationship. Other than sweet words exchanged in passing and a few chaste kisses, they had not been acting like a real couple lately. Maybe this was the problem, Sonny thought. Perhaps they desperately needed the distraction. No. Not a distraction. A expression of love, and a united front.

"So, what do you think, Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"I said what do you think of added expense," Brent said. "I know you didn't wanna go over your set budget, at least not yet…But I think this could add a great -"

"Ya, no. Um, it sounds doable. And if you think it's best then-"

"Oh, awesome! Sonny, you're great. Man, really. Chad, see, I told you Sonny would be cool enough to get into it."

"Oh, yea. He's…really cool."

"I knew he wouldn't be afraid to push boundaries. From what I remember, he was always up for risks."

"Right," Sonny said, only half-listening.

"Listen, Brent. Why don't you file these papers and put them with the boxes and stuff that's in our office."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Brent grinned at Sonny and then turned to walk over to the office.

"Sonny. Man. You have got a handful there." Chad smirked and folded his arms around his chest. He raised his eyebrows but Sonny didn't exactly know why.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Brent?" Sonny asked.

"Who else? You can't tell me you didn't hear that!" Chad did his best at mockingly imitating Brent's voice. "_Sonny you are great! Sonny isn't afraid to push boundaries. Sonny takes risks. _I mean, come on, man."

"Chad, you make it sound like Brent was hitting on me." Sonny wasn't appreachiating his implications. Sonny had already dealt with a similar situation with Brian. He was clearly looking for a realationship-or at least a hook-up- with him. But his heart belonged to Will. The more Brian pushed, the more obvious and more pathetic he became. Sonny eventually had to deal with him directly and squash all of Brian's hopes. He had to because he could see that it was bothering Will. Sonny noticed Will's body language when he was around Brian. He could tell that his boyfriend was uncomfortable. And when Sonny noticed, he had to act. No more ignoring Brian's clear advances, because nobody hurts Sonny Kiriakis' boyfriend.

"Dude, that guy is clearly into you. He may be playing it passive-aggressive right now, but trust me. Brent's got his sights set. He knows you're with Will, right?"

"Of course he knows I'm with Will. The whole town knows I'm committed to him."

"Ok, good. Just be careful, Sonny. This little dance may seem innocent but it can bruise some people's feelings."

"Thanks for the advice, Chad…Listen, I'm working all day tomorrow. Do you mind if I head out now and catch you later?"

"Ya, no problem. I can handle things here. I actually have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I should get my hours in today… Not to worry, it's just a routine thing."

"Alright. Well, thanks. And good luck tomorrow." Sonny gave Chad a friendly pat on the shoulder as he started to leave. He saw Brent coming out of the office and sped up his pace to the door. Not that he was avoiding Brent, but he wanted to avoid an awkward encounter. And after what Chad had just suggested, any encounter with Brent right now would be awkward.

As Sonny found his car and proceeded to drive back home, he wondered about what Chad had said. He knew his mother had been trying to push him and Brent together, but she was just being over-protective and nosy. He had written off anything more from Brent as his mother's insisting delusions. But, maybe, they were founded in reality.

Brent had asked him to go with him to the 4th of July rave with him, which he did because Will had insisted he go. He had asked him to go with him on the hiking trip to Bryce. Will had pushed him to go on that too. If Brent really was trying to get closer to Sonny, then why would Will encourage Sonny to spend more time with him? No. Chad had to be wrong. Will obviously saw a friend who would get his boyfriend out of the house and interested in different things. Will kept giving him the 'obligation speech' that Sonny shouldn't feel obligated to stay confined to the apartment and baby duty. Sonny thought he had dealt with that, but now he was questioning everything.

When he finally arrived, he was so excited to see his boyfriend. He hadn't stop thinking of Will since he left and desperately needed to see his beautiful smile that made him weak at times. But when he walked into their apartment, he found Will without a smile. He was sitting on the couch trying to untangle what-looked-to-be a knot in the strings of Arianna's blanket.

"Hey," Sonny said because Will didn't acknowledge his entry.

"Hi. The frills of this thing got all tangled in the wash. It's been winning this battle for the past twenty minutes. But I've almost got it."

"Well, good. I'm glad to see you can handle it." Sonny walked over behind the couch and leaned over his shoulder. He gently placed a kiss to Will's cheek. He expected a kiss or al little something in return, but Will didn't oblige.

"So, what did Chad need you for? He asked.

Sonny meandered over to the fridge to get a drink. "Oh, he just wanted to reschedule that meeting with Brent. We were just going over some boring finance stuff."

And then, he saw it. Sonny looked over to Will who obviously thought he wouldn't be looking. Will's back stiffened at the mention of Brent's name. He put down Ari's blanket and clenched his fist.

"So, you had a meeting with Brent…and Chad, right."

"Yes," Sonny offered tentatively.

"Good. That's good."

"Is it?"

"Yea," Will said standing up and walking towards Sonny. "I'm glad you can go and meet with your friends and your business partners. You know. I know that makes you happy. And it makes me happy to see you happy."

"Well, you know. It makes me happy to come home to you." Sonny leans forward to plant a light kiss on Will's lips. It was short but sweet. Just like most of their kisses recently.

As Will turned away, Sonny was putting pieces together. Will was worried sick about everything going on in his life. The last thing he wanted was to worry about his boyfriend. Brent was making Will as uncomfortable as Brian used to. Sonny could see that now. Once he knew Chad had been there too he was okay.

But Will had been pushing Sonny to do what he thought he needed. Even though Will, himself, was not warm to the idea of Sonny hanging out so much with Brent. Did Will really think that it was better that Sonny spend time with a flirtatious adventurous guy than spend time in his apartment with his boring, worried boyfriend? If this was true, then Sonny was going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The apartment was quiet. Unusually quiet. Sonny poked his head through the door to check on a sleeping Arianna. He found her in her crib, out like a light. But she was alone. Neither Gabi nor Will was around.

Of course Sonny hadn't expected Gabi to be around. He smirked and shook his head. He had been accustomed to coming home to Will with his daughter in his arms and asking where the girl's mother was, only to be informed that Gabi was out. Sonny knew that Gabi was tackling a lot, catching up on all of her schoolwork she missed. She was also spending most of her time at the hospital with her brother. Although Sonny knew that those things were admirable, it baffled him that Gabi could bare to spend so much time away from her newborn. Sonny had heard about women having terrible separation anxiety. It upset Sonny a little that Gabi wasn't acting like her daughter was her number one priority.

Most of this animosity originated from the fact that Will seemed to be doing the exact opposite. He would feel so guilty for leaving Arianna to go run to the store or go visit his mom in jail. He kept apologizing for asking Sonny to watch her. That, Sonny could understand. Will needed a brake. And more than that, he deserved a brake.

Sonny then wondered where Will was. He had expected to see his boyfriend beside Ari's crib. Will loved to watch his daughter sleep. And Sonny loved watching Will watch her. The look in his eyes as he gazed upon his little girl was incomparable. Sonny walked over to the room he and Will shared and it was there that he saw his gorgeous boyfriend passed out on the bed. Fully clothed and above the covers, Will had obviously been exhausted and had not even made it to the pillows before he fell asleep. Sonny smiled.

As Sonny gazed lovingly at his sleeping boyfriend, he thought of what had made him so exhausted. There were a lot of things weighing on his mind. Will was worried about taking care of his daughter. He was worried about his mother sitting in a jail cell. He was worried about his brother and sisters who are dealing with their mother being in jail. Sonny wanted to make sure Will wasn't worried about anything else. Especially his relationship.

Sonny stepped out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started texting.

_Brent, need to talk 2 u. Meet at CG in 15?_

Send! After he pushed that button, Sonny was instantly nervous. He really did not want to talk to Brent. They were good friends. They were now working together. The last thing Sonny wanted was to make things awkward. But then he thought: for Will this is already awkward. He sighed and turned towards the door, behind which Will was peacefully sleeping.

"Don't worry, Will. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make things right." He whispered so as not to wake Ari or Will. Yes. Sonny thought. This was the right thing to do. If Will was uncomfortable, then he didn't have a choice. Sonny knew he would do anything for Will. God, this was Brian all over again!

Sonny started pacing the apartment waiting for Brent's reply. Sonny laughed to himself. He couldn't believe he had in the course of his relationship with Will had to fend off two guys who were flitrty and into him. If anything, he would've thought Will would have to do that. He's so damn hot!

His phone beeped. He quickly opened the text. Brent had in fact replied.

_Sure. But I gotta b somewhere soon. Meet u out front! ;)_

Sonny looked at the winky face. "Oh, no…Chad was right." Brent was outgoing. Brent was a risk-taker. Brent was very playful. However, he did have a tendency to overstep boundaries. This winky face was definitely a sign. No one sends a winky face unless they are trying to be flirty. Whether intentional or not, Brent had overstepped when it came to Sonny. He realized this now. Sonny did not know if Brent even knew what he was doing. Nevertheless, he made Will uncomfortable. And that was enough for Sonny to step in and so something. He checked the time. He should get going. However, he did not really want to leave Ari with Will fast asleep in the next room. Where was Gabi? Damn, does this girl spend any time with her kid? Sonny made a mental note to have a talk with her too.

_About 15 minutes later…_

"Sonny, hey!" Brent walked over to where Sonny was standing against the brick wall outside the coffee house.

"Hey." Sonny said as he jerked his head up.

Brent repositioned the messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder. "So, what's up?" he asked. "Is there a problem with the stuff we ordered for the new designs?"

"Um, no. Actually, this is more personal rather than business."

"Uh-okay."

"Look, Brent…Lately I've been…well, actually Chad noticed…and I, um."

"Sonny, are you ok? Brent put a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny said nothing but shrugged his shoulder so Brent's hand would slide off.

"You said it's personal…are you talking about that trip to Bryce we talked about?"

"Brent."

"I mean, if you really want to go…you should tell your boyfriend. You should do whatever you wanna do, Sonny."

"Well, it's not that simple."

"It is, though. Man, you don't have to stay at home just because Will doesn't want you to go. If you talk to him and explain that you need to-"

"No, Brent! Enough, ok!" Sonny threw up his hands and Brent instantly stopped talking. "Look, I am not going to Bryce because _I _don't want to. Not because Will doesn't want me to. In fact, Will wanted me to go. But the fact is, I don't want to go without Will. And I don't appreciate talking about my boyfriend like that." Sonny spoke very forcefully.

"Sorry…" Brent innocently. Although Sonny doubted he was that 'innocently sorry.'

"I'm sorry," Sonny said. "But I had to talk to you. You see, we have been hanging out a lot lately, and we've gotten really close."

"Just like we used to." Brent nodded.

" But maybe…a little too close."

"What?"

"Look, Brent. The fact is, sometimes you…overstep your boundaries. And it makes my boyfriend uncomfortable."

"What, Will's been complaining about me."

"No. He hasn't. He wouldn't do that. That's why this is so screwed up!"

"Hey, Sonny. I don't know what you think I've been doing. I don't know if you think I'm subtly hitting on you or something. But I-"

"No, Brent. It's just that a lot of the time you hint at stuff…like I could do better, or I shouldn't be tied down. Or something like that."

Brent smirked in disbelief. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm _overstepping!" _he said sarcastically.

"Brent!" Sonny exasperated. He shook his head. "You're a good friend. And you're a damn good designer. Ok? And I don't think you're a bad guy. With that said, I think it's best if we keep our distance?"

"What does that mean? We're not friends anymore? Are you firing me? After all the work we've done."

"No. I said that you're an amazing designer. And I want you for this project. I would just like it if you would respect my relationship a little bit more and cool off with the inappropriate passes."

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me?"

"I am completely serious when it comes to Will!" Sonny was starting to raise his voice again. "Alright? Whether you are conscious of it or not, you are causing complications in my relationship. So, whichever it is, I don't really care. Ok? I just need you to consciously refrain from pushing yourself into my personal life."

"Wow…ok. Fine." Brent started walking backwards, backing away from Sonny. "See you around, I guess. Maybe." He turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Sonny sighed. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. That did not go well. _Oh, well. _Sonny thought. All that mattered was Will. He was the priority here. So, Sonny whipped out his phone and set a text message.

_Comin home soon. Can't wait to see you! P.S. sorry if I woke you with this txt ;)_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"So, please. Gabi."

"I still don't appreciate what you are implying, here, Sonny."

"Ugh, Gabi. I did't mean to offend you. I just want you to watch Ari by yourself for one night."

"Yes, well. You prefaced this request by implying that I haven't been pulling my weight. "

"Gabi, I-"

"Which is ironic because if I remember correctly, I was the one who stayed home from a night out so you and Will could go to the club opening!"

"GABI!" Sonny shouted throwing up his hands as if gesturing for her to stop. Sonny grunted. This was frustrating. He could not have a normal conversation with this girl. He stood up. Slowly, he walked over to the bedroom doorway and peeked in to see if Arianna was still sleeping after his and Gabi's loud voices. When he saw that she was sound asleep, just as she was when Sonny put her down twenty minutes ago, he returned to the couch where Gabi sat.

"Listen, Gabi. I understand that you've had to sacrifice a lot for Arianna. Especially, since you broke things off with Nick. I was even saying to Will the other night that I thought that you were feeling a little lonely."

"Well, thanks for the pity, Sonny."

"I don't know what you want! I am trying to be supportive and understanding. But you won't let me talk to you calmly like a human being."

"Fine!" Gabi slapped her hands down on her jeans. "I can be calm. Talk."

"Ok," Sonny said slowly. This was progress. "Look, I know that you have been stressed out lately. Things can't be easy with a newborn, and your brother in the hospital."

"No. It's not. And you were…kind of right before when you said…that I was feeling a little lonely. I mean, I was married. Ready to have this great life and then… it's just me."

"I get that. And I know that no matter how much Will and I help out, it won't feel like it did when you were married. That commitment to another person…it can't be replicated that easily."

"Exactly." Gabi nodded very softly.

"But that's why I need you to understand that Will is feeling the same thing and-"

"That's ridiculous!" Gabi interrupted. "He has you! He lives with you, and he gets to live in a loving relationship every day."

"But he's under the same stresses as you. Did you see him the night of the club opening? He was willing to stay home so that you could have a night out. He wanted to sacrifice his relationship for his daughter! And I know he's been putting on a brave face, but this thing with his mom has him super worried."

Gabi crossed her arms and put on a confused face. "I thought your dad was handling her case. And with all of you guys testifying, the case should be- I don't know- looking up."

"Well, even with my dad working his hardest, it's still a hard case…and her chances of getting off…well, let's just say it's a longshot."

"I -I didn't know things were that bad."

"Yea, well. " Sonny didn't say it because he didn't want to keep arguing with Gabi. But he wanted to say that she would've known if she took two seconds to think about anyone but herself. "Gabi, things are great between Will and I, but we haven't had a lot of alone time. And he had an argument with one of my friends last week…because there was an issue that…well, he…it doesn't really matter."

"Sounds like it mattered a little," Gabi observed.

"Alright. There was a problem. But I handled it. And now I need to make it right with Will." Sonny paused. Gabi said nothing, but nodded. "So, please. Will you understand? And will you watch Ari by yourself tomorrow?"

Gabi frowned. Sonny was worried he hadn't gotten through to her. She sighed deeply. "Will's lucky to have you."

Sonny took that as an agreement. "Thank you, Gabi. Don't worry. We'll make it up to you."

"Oh, yea," she said sarcastically averting her eyes. "Like when I go out on a date. You know… in a week from never."

"Oh, don't say that." Sonny was trying to be encouraging, but he didn't know what more he could say.

"I didn't think I would live with you guys forever." Gabi started to get choked up. But I really just have no place to go." Sonny saw her eyes start to fill up with tears. "I know I'm not doing this alone. But sometimes…it feels like you guys are so set …and I'm by myself." Every time she paused, she sniffled a little.

Now Sonny officially felt bad for her. Damn, Gabi! This was supposed to be Sonny telling you off and making you take some responsibility. And then you go and start crying!

After what Chad had told Sonny about Gabi, he couldn't trust her one hundred percent. However, that didn't mean that she didn't have feelings. He could see that she was genuinely upset, and if Gabi was to watch Ari all on her own, Sonny knew he had to at least attempt to make her feel better. Again, he was doing this for Will.

Without speaking, he scooted over on the couch and put his arm around Gabi as she tried to quell her tears. When she started to calm down, Sonny felt compelled to give her a full hug. Gabi wrapped her arms around Sonny in appreciation. They stayed like this for a few moments, silently supporting each other.

"You give really great hugs," Gabi finally said softly. Sonny laughed lightly.

Sonny looked up as he heard the front door close. "Hey!"

Gabi turned around to see Will standing by the door. She and Sonny hadn't heard him come in.

"He does give great hugs, doesn't he?" Will smiled. Sonny bet Will felt glad that he and Gabi were getting along. He got up and walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a huge hug in greeting.

"I missed you," Sonny said as Will fiercely hugged him back.

"Mmhh. This is mine!" Will exclaimed. "Just so you know, Gabi."

She laughed. "Yes, I know, Will. Sonny and all of his hugs are yours."

Sonny and Will let go of each other and turned to face Gabi. Will looked from Sonny to Gabi. "So, is everything ok?"

"Well, Gabi and I were just talking and we-"

Sonny was interrupted by Arianna's loud cry. The baby was awake. "I got her," Gabi said. She nodded toward Sonny who smiled slightly in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Gabi had left the room, Will turned to his boyfriend. "Seriously, is everything alright?"

"Yea, no worries," Sonny replied breezily.

"Really? Cause what I walked in on seemed pretty heavy."

"Gabi is just going through a lot. And so are you. So, I don't want you to worry about little things."

"Ok," said Will still a little skeptically.

"You are right, though. I am yours! Mind, body, and soul."

"Haha. Good."

"I am yours and only yours. You know that, right?"

"Y-yes. Of course I do."

"Casue I got something to tell you." Sonny took Will's hand and led him over to the couch.

"What is it?" Will asked when he sat down.

Sonny took a breath. "I talked to Brent the other day."

"Oh. And what did he say?"

"Well, it's not so much what he said. It's what I said to him." Will starred at Sonny with wrapped attention. "I told him that him that the way he was acting was too inappropriate and it was making my boyfriend uncomfortable."

"Wha-what? Sonny, aren't you the one who said I was overreacting? And that I didn't have anything to worry about?"

"Yes. Babe, you don't have anything to worry about. Not with me. I just wanted to make it clear to Brent that he needed to keep his distance. Because I don't want him seeming like a threat to you."

Will lowered his head in thought. When he raised it, Sonny expected to see that gorgeous smile that lit up his face. Instead, he saw an exasperated look, and an agitated Will.

"Sonny! I didn't want you to cut off contact from your friends. What you said…it's just proving him right! That I am a paranoid jealous boyfriend who's way too possessive and insecure. "

"Will, I don't care what Brent thinks. I care about you. And I didn't want you feeling like crap every time I hung out with him."

Will shook his head. "That is so sweet of you, babe. It really is. And I know that you're trying to protect me. But I don't need protection from Brent. Ok? I already stood up to him and told him off and it made me look like an idiot."

"Will, you don't understand. I get it now. I know it took a while. But I noticed how Brent kept doing this-this- thing where he would talk up all of this stuff that kept me away from you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I told him that he can't talk bad about my life, or about you. And I told him to back off."

"Were you really that forceful?"

"Well, yeah. I had to make it clear that you were my priority."

"Will smiled at Sonny, but he didn't say anything. He just looked down at his shoes. Sonny searched Will's eyes for a sign of relief. Of understanding. Of gratitude.

"Sonny, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you think? Of course."

"When you told Brent to leave you alone…was it because you knew that Brent was doing and you didn't want him to? Or was it because you thought he made me uncomfortable?"

"What are you asking?" Sonny was a little offended." Are you serious right now? Are you asking me if I wanted Brent to keep making passes at me?"

"No. But you didn't seem to mind that Brent always brought up your grand adventures! And you certainly had a great time working together. You praised his brilliance every chance you got! Do you really expect me to believe that you just told him to get lost just like that?"

"Yes! Because I did! Will, I would do anything for you! Including alienating my old friend."

"But not because you wanted to."

"What? You're not making any sense!" Sonny was compelled to stand to express his feelings. Sonny although showing mostly anger, was actually extremely hurt by the things Will was saying. What hurt the most is that it seemed as though Will was questioning the sincerity of his feelings for him.

"Sonny, you told your friend and your business consultant to scram, NOT because you wanted to, but because your crazy, possessive boyfriend wouldn't like you hanging out with him. Don't you see? You're doing all these things for me, but…but I want you to do things for yourself!" Will was standing at this point also.

"Will I _wanted _to do that for you. I want you to be absolutely sure that I am totally committed to you. "

"Sonny, I know that you are committed to me. But I don't want you going around telling your friends that you can't do the things you like or hang out with people you like, because of me!"

Sonny could not believe he was hearing this. "Are you kidding? Is this about Arianna and me being 'tied down' again?"

"Sonny, I just don't want you to do limit your life because of me."

"Oh, here we go again." Sonny was really tired of Will insisting on this crazy theory.

"I know that you think you are doing this for me, and helping me. But what you're actually doing is setting up problems for us!"

Sonny couldn't help from raising his voice. "Why would you think that my wanting to commit to you and spend time with you, could ever possibly be bad for us?"

Will scoffed. "Because I don't want you to end up resenting me!"

Sonny stopped in in tracks. He stood and silently starred at Will who had his arms half-raised.

Will took a few deep breaths and then continued. "Maybe you won't realize it today, or tomorrow, or next week, or even next year. But someday, you might wonder what …could've been. And you might regret it, or…or question all of the things that you say that you want. You might wish that you had done more and I don't want to be the reason why!"

Sonny's heart sank. This was Will. These were his raw feelings. Sonny knew how difficult it was for Will to talk about what really weighed on his mind and his heart.

"Will-"

"Y-you know what," Will put up a hand to stop him. "I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed." With that, he whisked right past Sonny and into their bedroom. Sonny turned and watched the door slam. The loud bang rang repeatedly in his ears.

That door closed on Sonny's heart. Will had closed the door on that conversation. Even though it was a mere two inches of wood that separated them, it seemed like Will was unreachable tonight. It was as if he was locked out of Will's heart.

But that's where Sonny desperately wanted to be. So, he took a deep breath and resolved to let it alone tonight. He would express to the love of his life just how wrong he was in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was in the early hours of the morning that Gabi awoke. She expected to be woken by the sound of her baby crying. Waking up naturally was an unusual occurrence.

But Arianna remained asleep. Silently, she slept sprawled out in her crib. Gabi rolled over and stretched out. It was a refreshing change to wake up on her own. She hovered over Ari's crib for a few seconds and admired her daughter. Then, she decided to get some breakfast before Arianna would wake up and demand her attention.

Gabi opened the door to the living room and stopped short. She spotted someone lying on the couch all spread out. Because the sight shocked her, she stood in the doorway for a few seconds not knowing how to react.

Slowly, she tip- toed over to the couch. She saw a blanket covering a sleeping Sonny. What was he doing on the couch? Did he not sleep in his bed last night? Gabi glanced over at the boys' bedroom door. It was shut. Behind it, Gabi guessed she would find a sleeping Will, not wanting to be disturbed.

This scared Gabi. Why would Sonny need to sleep out here? Did he and Will have a fight? If so, could they recover? Gabi thought back. She had never known Will and Sonny to be this divided. Wherever they went, it was always 'Will and Sonny.' You rarely saw one without the other closely behind. They were always united on everything. Even if one was in a tough situation, the other was right by his side, being supportive. What would happen if they were no longer together? Selfishly, Gabi thought: What would happen to her and Arianna?

Gabi decided to find out what was going on. It may be none of her business, and Sonny may not want to talk, but she was desperate for some answers. She leaned down over Sonny's head. He was hugging a large pillow. 'You should be hugging Will in your bed' Gabi thought.

"Sonny," she whispered. He still did not stir. She poked him on his shoulder. "Sonny!" she whispered a little louder and more forcefully.

"What?" Sonny's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly. "Gabi?"

"Shhh!" Gabi hushed him and put her finger to her lips. She glanced over at both bedroom doors indicating that there were still people sleeping.

Rubbing his eyes, Sonny sat upright, still under his blanket. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"That's what I wanna know." Gabi sat down on the other end of the couch and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Sonny shook himself awake.

"Really, Sonny? I come out here and find you sleeping on the couch instead of in your bed with your boyfriend, and you ask me what I mean?"

Sonny took out his phone and looked at the time. "Why are you up this early? Did Ari wake up yet? Is she okay?"

"She's still asleep, and stop avoiding my questions!" she said in a hushed tone so as to not wake Ari or Will. "Did something happen last night?"

"No, no. I just, ah, fell asleep watching TV." He gestured to the television.

"Sonny, the TV's not on."

"Yea…I woke up in the middle of the night and turned it off. But, I was tired so…I stayed here."

"Oh, really? Then, why are you under a blanket?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was cold."

"It's August."

"I get cold at night…watching TV."

"Sonny, you would've fallen asleep in your clothes. But you are in an undershirt. And if I lifted this blanket I'd probably see you in your boxers, so-"

"Alright!" Sonny said in defeat. He adjusted the blanket so it covered his lower section completely. That boxer comment, though clever, was unsettling. "Look, I slept here because I didn't want to disturb Will."

"If that's all it was, then why lie about it?" Gabi was on to him. She was seriously starting to annoy Sonny. This was really none of her concern. But she was persistent. "You said yesterday that there was an issue, but you took care of it…Did you really take care of it? Or is…whatever it is still a problem?"

Sonny sighed in exasperation. He ran his hand over the length of his face. "Okay. Yes. We…had a little argument last night."

"I heard raised voices. But I assumed you worked it out."

"Well, it didn't end angrily, you know, really bad like that. But it didn't end well either."

"So," Gabi asked slowly, "did Will ask you to sleep out here? Did he ban you from the bedroom?"

"No," Sonny said avoiding looking Gabi in the eyes. He started absent-mindedly turning his phone around in his hands. "We…just had a really…intense argument, and he went in the room to escape…so I thought it would be better if…if I -"

"I get it," Gabi said nodding her head. "But you know, you could avoid getting into bed with him last night. But you can't avoid him much longer."

"Yeah, I know," Sonny said sadly. "I gotta talk to him this morning…or at least today."

"Right," Gabi said hesitantly. "So, do you think this is something that you guys can get through? Or are you gonna be like mad at each other for a while?"

"Nah, it's not that we're mad at each other. It's more like…we both want what's best for each other, and we disagree about what that entails."

Gabi stared at Sonny for a moment without saying anything. Then, she shook her head and let out a small smile. "That is the stupidest reason to fight with someone, I have ever heard!"

"Well, you were kinda right, before," Sonny admitted. "Will didn't like the way I handled the issue…But now I understand why."

"Good. Then you can tell him that you're sorry, and that you get where he's coming from about whatever this is… I don't wanna know, cause it sounds complicated."

"With Will, it's always complicated!"

"You've got that right," Gabi said rolling her eyes.

"But I still love him."

Gabi smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know you do. Just tell him that." She put a supportive hand on his arm. "And you guys will be fine. You've got to be."

"Got to?" he asked confused.

"There's _no way_ you two _won't _be okay in the end."

Though it was a convoluted statement, Sonny appreciated the sentiment. It made him feel a little more hopeful about what lay ahead for him and Will. As long as they had their love, they would always be okay. All he had to do was prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The smell of pancakes wafted into her room. Gabi was overwhelmed by the delicious aroma and it pushed her into the kitchen.

"Mmmhh," she said moving closer to the stove with the half-baked pancakes. "Oh my gosh, that smells amazing." She leaned over Sonny's shoulder. He had made a mess on the countertop with the pancake batter, but the ones he was flipping in the pan were beginning to cook to a delicious golden brown.

"You want some pancakes, Gabi?" Sonny mockingly asked as it was obvious she was longing for one.

"Are you nuts?" she said in an offended tone. "I'm still trying to lose my maternity weight! I can't be eating pancakes!"

"Oh, please!" Sonny exclaimed. "You looked like your former-model self the day you got out of the hospital."

"Well, thank you for that." Gabi smiled. "But I still won't tempt myself. What were you thinking, making them smell so good?" Frowning at the cook, she walked around the table to the fridge to get some juice.

"I was thinking that Will loves pancakes."

"Ahh," she said understanding.

"Especially with whipped cream," he added pointing to the table where a bowl of whipped cream sat with a spoon in it.

"So this is how you plan to make him _not _mad at you? With pancakes. Really, Sonny?"

"It's not a bribe. And I told you he's not mad at me exactly."

"Right…" Gabi said in a disbelieving tone. She took a sip of her juice.

"We just need to talk, or I need to tell him certain things," he continued. "And he _has _to listen if he has a mouth full of pancakes."

"Brilliant plan," she said half-sarcastically.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Not for a while," she retorted. "But relax, I'll hide in my room while you and Will have your little pancake chat."

"Thank you," Sonny said as he raised his spatula to flip another flapjack. Gabi reached back into the fridge and pulled out the blue cooler pack that stored Arianna's milk. (well, technically it was Gabi's). She took out a bottle and placed it in the microwave. As she put the cooler back in the fridge, they heard a cry come from the other room. "Sounds like someone's ready for _her_ breakfast!"

"I guess so," Gabi agreed. Once the microwave beeped, she took the bottle to Arianna. As Sonny tended to the pancakes, he heard Arianna's cries subside. He guessed that she couldn't cry out because her mouth was full of breakfast. Sonny smiled. He hoped his pancakes would have the same effect on Will. Like father, like daughter. (at least that was the plan).

Sonny turned as he heard a bedroom door open. He saw that it was Will who emerged, clearly having heard his daughter's cry.

Temporarily forgetting his anger at Sonny, he asked, "Is Arianna ok?"

"Yeah, she was just hungry," Sonny calmly explained. "Gabi's giving her a bottle now."

Will nodded his head and relaxed a little. His eyes stayed on his boyfriend. He was starting to remember that they had had a tense argument last night. However, Will could not help but stare at Sonny who was standing in the kitchen with his apron on, flower on his face, and a spatula in his hand. He softly smiled and said, "What are you doing?"

Sonny laughed a little. He was glad he could at least get one of Will's cute little smiles out of him. "Breakfast. Specifically, pancakes. Couldn't you smell them?"

"A little," he said tentatively as he started walking over.

"Well, they're pretty much all done. Why don't you come sit down and have some?"

"Okay," Will said slowly. He made his way closer to Sonny. With each step he felt his heart beat faster.

"I put some whipped cream out," Sonny said as Will sat down at the table.

"I see."

Sonny put the plate of pancakes in the center of the table and sat down opposite Will. He saw it as a good sign that Will was willing to sit and eat breakfast with him. Sonny smiled to himself when Will helped himself to many pancakes and a lot of whipped cream.

It was now or never. "Will," Sonny started. "I'm really sorry about last night."

Will swallowed and looked up at his boyfriend. "Sonny, you don't have to-"

"No, I have to," he interrupted. "I want you to know that I heard and understood everything you said." He paused. When Will didn't respond, but stuffed his face, Sonny continued. "You are the sweetest person on earth for suggesting that you'd sacrifice your happiness for mine. But it doesn't have to be like that. It's _not _like that."

"Sonny, I don't want to fight," he started slowly. "but just because you say you won't regret it, doesn't mean you won't eventually." He spoke softly and tenderly. Sonny could tell he was trying hard to avoid another round like last night.

"Will, I could _never_ regretanything I do with you. And I would never resent you for something that _I_ want to do. " Will looked down at his breakfast and said nothing. "Will, don't you understand? You think that I'd be happier if I wasn't - to use your words- tied down here. But the fact is, I would be so heart-broken if I was away from you. Or away from Arianna."

Will finished chewing the last of his breakfast and then rubbed his eyes with his hands. He then looked up at Sonny who was eagerly waiting for his response.

"Sonny," he said slowly. "I believe you. And I love you for saying that. I really do."

"I love you too."

"But," Will continued. "I can't help but feel bad, even just a little bit when I hear about things that happen to you because of me and my family."

"Will, we are in this together. You know that."

"I know. I know." Will bowed his head. He picked it up to look into Sonny's eyes. "I think I just have a hard time believing that things are gonna-you know- stay stable. I mean all my life, everything was just one disaster after another. And sometimes you being here with me and my daughter seems too good to be true."

Sonny stared intently at Will and let him finish. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. But I think no matter what you say, I'm always gonna worry, and wonder…"

"Will-" Sonny reached out his hand and put it over Will's.

"But I just have to keep reminding myself that you love me, and that we are okay."

"We are," Sonny said as seriously as he could, nodding his head. He smiled at Will. "And I love you so much. And I always will. No matter what scary thoughts run through your head."

"I know. "Will smiled back at him. Sonny, not letting go of his hand, stood up and walked over so he was standing over him. He leaned down to press his lips against Will's. He welcomed the kiss, and after a few seconds it deepened. Will grabbed the back of Sonny's head to pull him in. It was the longest kiss they'd had in a long time. And Sonny loved every millisecond.

When they both stopped, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Will killed the mood when he said, "I gotta go see my mom."

"Now?"

"Yes. Before she faces jury selection this afternoon."

Sonny was disappointed. He let out a groan, but then let go of Will's hand so he could get up and get ready.

After Will left, Sonny reflected on what he had said. They had definitely moved past their disagreement. Sonny felt as though the air was clear. The sun was shining in their relationship once again. Yet, there was a giant grey cloud looming close, threatening to block their sunlight. Sonny understood where Will was coming from. He had a hard time believing that Sonny would always be on Will's side because everyone in his life before this had let him down somehow. Will needed desperately to know that Sonny was different. If there was one thing that Will could count on, it was his relationship.

Sonny was determined to prove that he was with Will for the long haul. Then, it came to him. This was the perfect solution. There was one sure-fire way to ensure his boyfriend just how committed and dedicated he was. But first, he needed to take Will on a date. No, not just any date. A super-date. He needed…

"GABI!"

"What?!" She ran into the living room, frantic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sonny assured her. "I just need a favor."

"God, Sonny!" Gabi exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just got excited. Do you remember how you promised to take Ari for the day, so Will and I could have some alone time?"

"Yes," she said, "But I assumed that plan was off. You know cause of the whole fight-sleeping -on-the-couch thing."

"Well, it's happening, so I'm gonna have to ask for the plan to be back on!"

"Did you and Will settle everything?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Almost," Sonny hesitantly admitted. "We just need a little more communication." Sonny kept running his idea through his mind, each time convincing himself that this would work. He smiled to himself. "And I plan to express to him exactly how I feel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Tonight's the night. _Sonny thought as he did one last sweep of the bedroom. Everything looked just as he wanted it too. The bedroom atmosphere had to be perfect for tonight. Finally feeling satisfied, he carefully closed the door as if he needed to preserve the bedroom as it was at this moment.

He walked over to Ari's bassinet to find her awake but silent. She must know that something big was happening tonight and she curious to find out what. She stared at Sonny when he came into view.

"Are you excited Ari?" Sonny asked playfully. He placed his hand inside the bassinet. "I know I'm excited. But I'm also a little nervous. I'm proposing to your dad tonight." He could have sworn he saw Arianna give a little smile. Finally, Sonny had put his plan in motion. A lot that had happened since he first had the idea of asking Will to marry him. Sami's trial had started immediately after jury selection. He and Will were both called to testify. Then, Nick somehow got involved. Will had been really upset about that. Then, on top of that, Sonny had made the unfortunate discovery that Gabi was sleeping with the guy! Sonny was so busy trying to keep Gabi in check that he had no time to think about a proposal. Sonny also disliked the idea of proposing while at the same time keeping a secret from Will.

But that was over. Sonny thought, _About time. _He and Will had gone through so much together. But Sonny knew that Will's insecurities were still haunting him. When Will had found out that Sonny had lied to him, he hadn't waited for an explanation. Sonny knew that was because of Will's history with lying. Being true to someone was not something that Will was really familiar with. But that was gonna change tonight. Sonny had to make Will see how he was committed and that Will didn't need to fear Sonny abandoning him.

To Sonny's relief, Gabi walked in. "Hey, I'm here."

"Good. Good," Sonny said clapping his hands together. Honestly, he had been worried that Gabi would be the loose end in his plan. "So what's happening with Ari tonight?"

Gabi's eyebrows scrunched together. She put her hands on her hips and said, "What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me stay here and watch Ari while you and Will have your night out."

"No! Gabi," Sonny said exasperated. "You have to take Ari somewhere away from here."

"Why? If I have to watch Ari, why can't I sit in the comfort of my own apartment?"

"Because, Gabi," Sonny expressed slowly as if it were obvious and he was explaining this to a child. "When two people get engaged, it is expected that they will come back home and have sex. And it would be nice if you and Will's daughter were not here for that."

Gabi scoffed. "Fine, I'll take her to the pub and we'll have some dinner."

"No, you can't do that either."

"Ok," she said a little annoyed. "Are there any other places that we shouldn't be tonight?"

She was being sarcastic, but Sonny answered her question. "Yes, as a matter of fact. It would be great if you could stay away from the apartment, the pub, the pier, and Horton Town Square."

"My goodness, what is this a super-date?"

"You could say that."

"I hope after all this trouble Will says yes." Gabi walked over to Arianna to pick her up.

Sonny went over to grab her stroller. "That's what I'm hoping," Sonny said softly to himself. Unfortunately, Gabi heard him.

"Oh, Sonny. I was joking! Of course Will is gonna say yes."

He helped settle Ari in the stroller and drooped a pink blanket on top of her. "Well, I did joke about it once, and he got really upset. You know, cause of his parents and how many marriages they've been through. He said I _should not_ joke about that stuff."

"Well, this time you're not joking, Sonny."

"No, but it's pretty clear what he think about marriage. I don't know if he'll be willing to…you know…"

"Sonny," Gabi stopped him. "Look. Will loves you. Anyone who sees you two together has no doubt of that. Or that you guys were meant to share your lives together. Will's not stupid. He won't refuse you."

"Thanks Gabi." Her faith in their relationship actually eased Sonny's nerves a little.

"Now, we are going to get out of here, so you can start one of the best evenings of your life. So don't screw it up." She warned. With that she pushed Ari's stroller out the door.

The time on his phone turned to 6:35. Will's class ended five minutes ago and Sonny was waiting outside the Economics Building. With every second that passed, Sonny's heart beat a little faster. He was anxious to see Will.

Finally, he spotted a blonde head emerge from the building and start to walk toward him. His heart lifted when he saw him. Will gave him a smile and Sonny felt a little less anxious.

"Hey!" Will called to him. "What are you doing here? Is there everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. No worries." Will stopped right in front of him. "I just thought we could have a little _us time._"

"Us time? You mean without Ari?"

Sonny rubbed his hands and nodded. "I had Gabi take Ari for the evening. So we have time to focus on us. If-if that's okay with you."

"No, yea. I think it's a great idea. I mean, I love Ari but I could use a break. To just…be alone with you."

"I agree. Can we take a walk?" Sonny gestured to the walkway.

"Did you have a destination in mind?" Will asked curiously.

"Actually I have several," Sonny said through a large smile.

"Alright, then," Will said excitedly. "Lead the way." Sonny slipped his hand into Will's and pulled him in the direction of the first location.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the pier. "Wow," said Will. "I haven't been here in ages." Will walked over to the bench and sat down to look out at the water on the docks.

"Yea, we don't walk through this way much anymore." Sonny walked past the bench to stand on Will's right. "But I remember this pier very well. I was standing right here when I met you." He looked over at Will who smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I saw you with Abigail."

"I can't believe you thought I was with her, or that she was cheating on Chad with me."

"I didn't know who you were!" Will said defensively. They both started laughing.

"Well, you were being a good friend," Sonny said softly. He started walking closer to Will. "And you would come to be a very good friend to me as well." Sonny sat down next to him.

"Well, I knew you were nice and some people in this town weren't treating you like you deserved."

"No," Sonny said as he grabbed Will's hand. "It was more than that." Will squeezed his hand and turned his head to look at Sonny.

"Well, you were a wonderful friend to me too." Will dropped his gaze. "Even when you were probably frustrated with me… you never gave up on me."

"Hey, you know, I was letting you figure it out on your own, but offering support when it seemed you needed it. And I hope I wasn't too overbearing."

"No, you were so good." Will brought Sonny's hand to his lips. "I must have been annoying as hell, though."

"You were worth the wait." At that point, the sun had started to set. The sky had turned a reddish orange that was reflected on the water. Sonny hoped they would be at the pier in time to watch the sunset. Sonny didn't even realize how long they had been sitting there until it began to get dark.

The frozen yogurt they had gotten at the Horton Town Square went quickly. Since it was Will's favorite flavor and he had gotten the bigger spoon, the bowl was empty when they reached the little alcove with the bench.

"And here," Sonny exclaimed as he walked through the vine-covered archway, "is where I found you after the explosions, I tried to kiss you, and we had our first fight."

"Ugh, that seems so stupid in hindsight," Will said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "You wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you. But I was just too…"

"Stupid?" Sonny offered.

"Yes!" Will sat down on the little green bench.

"I'll admit, I was a little out of line when I yelled at you," Sonny said as he sat down and put his arm around Will.

"No, you were right. I just wasn't ready to listen," Will interrupted and then laid his head on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny continued, "Well, in any case, I was a little hurt that you rejected me so fiercely, and that's why I lashed out, but-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Would you let me finish?" Will mimed zipping up his lips. Sonny smiled and then said, "but I was so glad when we realized it was a misunderstanding. And then decided to give _us _a chance."

"I was happy too." Sonny gave Will's forehead a quick kiss. "Just like when I found out you didn't tell me about Gabi and Nick. It was a misunderstanding. And once I found out why you did what you did we made up."

"That fight also happened here," Sonny pointed out.

"It did." Will stayed where he was for a few seconds and then sat up. "You know, we've had a lot of fights here."

"I guess so," Sonny agreed.

"I don't wanna stay here, then. We might get into another fight."

Sonny laughed. "Alright," he said standing up. He offered Will his hand. "There's one more place I wanna take you."

Will gave Sonny his hand. Once Will stood up, they started walking away from the Town Square.

They rounded a corner and arrived at The Brady Pub. "Recognize this place?" Sonny asked jokingly.

"Haha. Oh, yea. I've been here once or twice," Will said, playing along.

Sonny moved in front of the door so that they were in the light of the outside lamp. He turned to face Will so that his back was to the entrance door. Then, he put his hands on Will's shoulders and moved them both a little to his right. Now they were in front of the fence. "This is where we had our first _real _kiss," he said. "Do you remember?"

Will nodded. "Like it was yesterday. I was so nervous."

"_You _were nervous?" Sonny exclaimed. "My heart was beating out of my chest."

Will smiled. "Well, mine was too…But I was less nervous when you said all those sweet things."

"They were true." Sonny stared into Will's big blue eyes. "You were upset-so upset that you cancelled our date- because my mom said you weren't good enough for me. And all I said was that she was wrong. Because she doesn't know you like I do."

Will scoffed. "Well, I kind of proved her right after that, don't you think? I mean, I complicated your life farther than she had ever pictured."

"Hey, I love my-somewhat complicated life. Because I'm with you." Sonny stepped closer to Will. "Haven't I proven to you how much I love our life. And how little I care about what others think."

"Yea, you have." Will laughed, "And you've been so great. Dealing with me and my baby-"

"Hey, she may be your baby," Sonny said as he wrapped his arms around Will, "but _you_ are _my_ baby."

Will let out a small chuckle. "Aw, that's so sweet," he said leaning into Sonny's embrace.

"I mean it. You take care of her. And I'll take care of you." Sonny placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Will recoiled from the kiss with confusion. "Then, who's gonna take care of you?" he asked.

"You will."

"Me? So I'm supposed to take care of you and Ari. That's a lot of pressure. I don't know if I can handle all that."

"Stop being silly. I'm trying to be serious!"

Will brought up his hand and placed it on Sonny's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I know you're serious. I know how much you love me." Will gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

"That's just it Will, I want you to _know_ that I am always going to be there for you. I want you to see how committed I am to you and Ari. I want you to understand that being apart from you would be my worst nightmare."

Sonny grabbed Will's hand that was sitting on his shoulder and held it in both of his. "Will, I _need _you to know that I _want _to be by your side every minute of everyday." He squeezed Will's hand tightly, and Will just looked deep into Sonny's eyes, listening and absorbing everything he was saying. "I never want you to be afraid that you'll lose me. Because I _never_ want to lose you."

Will shook his head so slowly, Sonny almost missed it. His eyes started welling up. Sonny thought he better do this now. So he took a deep breath, transferred Will's hand into just his left hand, and lowered onto one knee.

Will gasped when he did that. But Sonny continued, "Will, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I love Ari. And I love our life. I want us to stay this happy, and this in love forever. And if it's possible, I want to grow even happier with you. I want to publically show you and everybody else how much I love you and how much I desperately want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sonny could see tears clearly forming in Will's eyes. He was not smiling, but staring at Sonny so intently, yet with so much love. Sonny pulled a ring box out of his right pocket, opened it and said, "William Horton, will you marry me?"

At first Will said nothing. He just swallowed hard and continued to stare at Sonny. Even in the dim light with his eyes all watery and puffy, Will looked gorgeous. Sonny didn't say a word. He just waited for Will to answer. When he didn't, Sonny felt his heart drop. Maybe he was right. Will was not ready. How could he be? How could Sonny not have seen this? He felt so stupid.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Will." Sonny dropped his gaze. "I-I thought-"

Suddenly, Will tightened his hold on Sonny's left hand. "Yes," he said.

"Wh-what?"

"I said _yes, _Sonny. Yes, I will marry you." Sonny didn't wait. He quickly stood up and pulled Will into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and held him so tightly as though he would never let go. Will grabbed the back of Sonny's head and pulled his mouth closer. Then, he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

When finally, they stopped, Sonny asked through gasps of breath, "Why…did it take you...so long…to answer?"

"I was thinking it over," Will answered, rubbing Sonny's back. "I was thinking about everything you said. And I'm not afraid Sonny. I'm not. I trust you. And I want to marry you."

Sonny smiled so big he didn't know if he could ever stop. Will was his fiancé. He and Will were going to be married. He kissed him again, this time slower and more passionately.

"Now what?" Will asked grinning.

"Well, Gabi and Ari just so happen to be away from the apartment this evening."

Will shook his head and smiled at him. "Sonny, you thought of everything."

**The End**


End file.
